


只要赛前你别再一个人做祷告

by Alravia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 穆斯塔菲摘下眼罩，瓦伦西亚明媚的日光倾泻到他一时间无法睁开眼睛的程度。他下意识地想：或许以后，不会遇见这样好的天气了。
Relationships: Shkodran Mustafi/Mesut Özil





	只要赛前你别再一个人做祷告

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道这是一个邪教，但脑洞一下又不犯法对吧√  
> 划重点：全文都是瞎说，与实际人事物无关。  
> OOC看样子很严重。灵感来源于一张赛前慕斯鱼一同做祷告的照片（图片补在文末啦~）。

**_Chapter 01_ **

“昨天有人把你世界杯那阵子和默特萨克跳舞的视频翻出来了。”经纪人一边驱车送穆斯塔菲前往训练基地一边说。  
当事人嚼着面包片还皱眉头，心想：不是吧……就为这事一早过来接我？  
经纪人对他翻出一个夸张的白眼，样子在被车窗过滤后的阳光下看起来更嘲讽，“你都不问一下为什么？”  
副驾驶上的穆斯塔菲灌了两口牛奶，长舒一口气说：“所以你想说什么？我应该去阿森纳？”  
“我只是在询问，可没想替你做主。”经纪人赶紧把这个烫手的山芋给穆斯塔菲扔了回去，“你该认真考虑一下，没坏处。”  
穆斯塔菲用手蹭蹭下巴上有点痒的地方，那里又长出了新胡茬，他忘了刮。“你知道我最近多出多少话费吗？”说话人看起来颇为烦恼。  
“你竟然绕过你的经纪人和他们接触？小施科我记得你以前是个乖孩子的。”一个红灯，正好给了经纪人侧身说教的机会。  
“我只是在接到温格和梅苏特的电话之后，给大卫（莫耶斯）打了个电话。”  
经纪人重新启车前行，面露微笑：“看来我可以跟俱乐部谈谈他们想要多少钱了。”  
德国人嘴角抽了一下，“有这么急？”  
“要不怎么有人都把你跳舞的视频翻出来了呢？顺便一说，还有你唱歌的也没落下。”  
穆斯塔菲按住自己的太阳穴，闭眼沉思一会才继续开口：“我这还没到伦敦呢，就被盯上了。”  
“快了，阿森纳现在拖不起。我敢说他们欧洲杯那时候肯定没想到事情会变得像现在这样骑虎难下。”  
“沃尔科特现在确实踢得比之前有点起色，好骑。”  
“你不是吧？”经纪人毫不掩饰他的诧异，“你已经开始查资料做准备了？还是说那位梅苏特连这都告诉你？”  
“都有。开好你的车！”穆斯塔菲说完跟着经纪人一起笑起来。无论如何，瓦伦西亚是意义非凡的，自己得把剩下的比赛都踢好再说。穆斯塔菲这样想着，伸伸腿摇下椅子带上眼罩。  
眼看他要入睡，经纪人出声提醒：“别忘了下午一点半的会。”  
穆斯塔菲撑起身，掀开眼罩的一角问：“什么会？下午不是还要去医务室复查吗？”  
“我昨天不是给你传简讯了吗？俱乐部想问下我们这边的意思，阿森纳给的报价已经过线了。”经纪人瞄了一眼穆斯塔菲然后继续，“依我看，正式商讨可以定在下周一。”  
穆斯塔菲听完“嗯”了一声，又躺下了。

穆斯塔菲在车上做了一个梦。  
他梦见14年世界杯合宿时自己被厄齐尔拉去打牌，和之前几次不一样的是，打牌的四人都穿着阿森纳16-17赛季的球衣，除了他和梅苏特以外还包括卢卡斯（波多尔斯基）和佩尔。穆斯塔菲输得和现实一样惨，但梅苏特向他索要的惩罚变了。  
从原本的夺冠以后和佩尔一起跳舞变成了国家队比赛结束后转会来阿森纳。  
他急切地想要张嘴说话，这时却被叫醒了。  
穆斯塔菲摘下眼罩，瓦伦西亚明媚的日光倾泻到他一时间无法睁开眼睛的程度。他下意识地想：或许以后，不会遇见这样好的天气了。  
穆斯塔菲突然想起梅苏特在电话里说的：  
“穆斯蒂*，相信我，你会爱上伦敦的阴雨天。”  
虽然他心里基本有了答案，可他除了笑着说：“去你的”之外，给不出任何答复。  
和那时打牌一样，他从来都做不到拒绝厄齐尔的任何请求。

_*注：慕斯自己说哒~国家队的队友们通常叫他穆斯蒂。_

**_Chapter 02_ **

穆斯塔菲拨通了大卫·莫耶斯的电话，对方居然第一时间就认出了他的声音。  
“有几年没见了，不过你的祝福我一直都有看到，谢谢。”听见莫耶斯这么说，穆斯塔菲稍微送了一口气，还没等他开口，莫耶斯便开始直接切入了正题，一如当年快刀斩乱麻把他带去埃弗顿那样。  
“你在烦恼重回英超的事吗？”  
穆斯塔菲有些不太适应，“……是的。”  
“你打电话给我，就说明你已经有想法了吧……”听到穆斯塔菲认同的声音，莫耶斯接着说：“即使在那时候，我也从未觉得你不适合英格兰。”  
穆斯塔菲站在窗前，对着寂静的夜色下意识抓紧了手机。  
“我相信我的眼光，直到现在也相信。但那几年，我确实没能给你更多的机会向更多的人证明你的能力。”已经成为桑德兰主教练的莫耶斯语气里饱含愧疚，“我并不是为了让自己更好过一点才这么说，只是你本该在英格兰踢球，我也不想再因为我当年的偏执而阻碍你今后的选择。”  
“我并没有责怪您的意思。”  
“我知道，不然你也不会想到来问我。”莫耶斯一如既往的随和。  
“温格昨天给我打了电话。”  
莫耶斯笑了，“他是个很有魅力的人，特别是对于喜欢足球的人来说。”  
“我同意。”  
“当然，更重要的是，他是个值得信赖的好教练。天知道我其实并不想要这么说。”  
“您说得对，”穆斯塔菲也被逗笑了，“真希望我们还能在球场上见面，我想那时我一定会拥抱您的。”穆斯塔菲真诚地说。  
莫耶斯愉悦的声音从话筒另一端传来，“但愿如此，祝你好运。”

瓦伦西亚午夜的风清凉又安静，中断通话的穆斯塔菲靠在阳台的窗前，望着远处不断闪烁的灯塔双手抱在胸前。他右手边的台角，放着一个球形的小鱼缸，里面只养了两条不太大的圆眼金鱼。穆斯塔菲用手摩挲着鱼缸口的波浪纹络，思考起近期的事来。

和预想的一样，莫耶斯十分期望他可以重回英格兰。如此，最后一丝顾虑也没有了。  
几个月前阿森纳派人第一次接触俱乐部提出想要他时，穆斯塔菲并没当回事。试探性的报价在足坛总是很常见，而且对方在那之后并没有任何实质性的举动。但欧洲杯之后，阿森纳开始逐渐表现出他们浓厚的兴趣，随后在七月份速度加快，接着到了八月也就是现在，转会即将被正式摆上谈判桌。

说实话穆斯塔菲之前并不是很动心。瓦伦西亚是他踢球至今待过的最开心的地方，这里的每一条街道每一个巷口都像它的别名'阳光之城'那样令人舒心。他原本打算在这里待上很久很久，直到这几天温格和梅苏特还有佩尔都打电话来动摇他。  
温格不但为他描绘了美好的未来还重新燃起他对足球的激情，穆斯塔菲简直以为自己遇见的是一个杰出的演说家，至于佩尔，还是老样子，虽然嘻嘻哈哈但正经事一点没耽误。令他感到惊讶的是，梅苏特破天荒的也给他打了电话，还是视频通话。  
人人都知道，厄齐尔要是有事，只要能通过网聊解决的，他绝对不会打电话或者视频。  
可见这事对他来讲意义多么不同。

**_Chapter 03_**  
  
合同签完的第二天，穆斯塔菲便飞回德国准备对芬兰的比赛，厄齐尔听说自己未来的队友到了，连忙撂下手里的牌去酒店门口接他。  
所以当穆斯塔菲抵达球队的指定集合地点时，见到的是满脸喜悦的厄齐尔和一群凑热闹围观的破队友。  
“穆斯蒂这下也去了伦敦呢。”  
“温格老头这几年很喜欢咱们德国球员嘛。”  
“我记得他是不是也找过你啊！马里奥。”  
“别告诉我你还当真了啊！”  
“佩尔现在伤着，确实该有个人好好照顾咱们梅苏特。”  
“……”还想继续接话的穆勒被厄齐尔瞪得一时间吓忘了自己要说啥，索性闭起嘴看路边的花。

穆斯塔菲有点被吓到了，上次他被这么多人列队欢迎还是世界杯第一次来队里报到的时候。看来'去英超会增加自己的曝光率'这一点在德国也说得通。  
捋捋背包带，穆斯塔菲试探性地开口问：“你们……不会是要找我去喝酒吧。”  
一旁的诺伊尔看不下去了，“说什么胡话，梅苏特还在这呢。”  
“那我就放心了。”穆斯塔菲自言自语完，发现这群人还是盯着他看个没完，他挪挪步子说：“那……我进去了？”他现在很想躺床上睡一觉。  
这时候厄齐尔走过来对他说：“跟我来吧，今晚咱俩一个屋。”  
穆斯塔菲觉得自己死过几秒钟，就在他听到梅苏特说他俩要一起住一晚上的时候。始作俑者竟然还过来拽他的胳膊，穆斯塔菲有一瞬间觉得他也终于拥有了暂住证，在名为梅苏特·厄齐尔的城市里。  
他的小心思还没来得及好好享受这一刻的邀请，就听到有人说：“果然阿森纳帮就是羡煞旁人啊！”  
穆斯塔菲怔在原地，看着厄齐尔在自己面前叫其他人闭嘴，笑容里带着显而易见的骄傲。  
于是最后他摇摇头，认命地跟着梅苏特走进酒店。  
穆斯塔菲好像有点明白默特萨克的忠告了，后者早就预见到了，尽管他已不在队里。

“穆斯蒂，我希望你是为你自己做出的决定。”  
是为自己吗？  
当然。

**_Chapter 04_**  
  
穆斯塔菲的行李并不多，他的大部分物件还在西班牙的家里。留给他搬家的时间够长，况且他爸还有佩尔刚开始帮他联系房子也不可能那么快就有合适的。  
但他就这么一个包还被梅苏特给抢走了。

“穆斯蒂，你想睡哪边？”厄齐尔站在两张床之间空出来的过道，双臂指向两边问他。  
“都可以，随你就好。”  
“那……我在右边？”见穆斯塔菲点头，厄齐尔把包放到左边的床上。“你想要先洗个澡吗？其实，我刚才在隔壁和托马斯他们打牌打到一半……”  
穆斯塔菲冲他挑眉：“快去吧！我是得洗个澡，感觉自己脏死了。”  
厄齐尔出去之后，穆斯塔菲倒在床上侧头看着自己的包出神，他不知道现在这样是好还是不好。  
穆斯塔菲趁着夕阳还没落下，打算先爬到床上睡一觉然后再洗澡。到了晚饭时间，厄齐尔回屋来叫他时，他正面朝墙壁睡得不省人事。  
厄齐尔把毯子重新为对方盖好，悄悄退出了房间。去往餐厅的路上，他的思绪飘到第一次遇见穆斯塔菲的那个傍晚。

桑托安德烈是个令人放松的地方，特别当他们训练一天众人都休息后，后面的庭院非常适合穆斯林安心做祷告。显然有这样念头的，不止厄齐尔一个人。  
穆斯塔菲被通知入选的时间比较晚，所以来报道的时间也不早。刚好他过来时，遇见因为家中妻子生产来晚了的默特萨克。他们抵达巴西那天，厄齐尔和赫迪拉他们几个出去骑自行车了，因此他们的第一次见面是在当天晚上。

八点后已经熄灯的院子里很安静，偶尔能听见夏季一些小虫子的叫声，但这样反倒更让人平心静气。厄齐尔一个人披着外套走到他近日一直在做祷告的地方，虔诚地对着明月低下头，翻开自己的双手，掌心朝上，开始低声背诵前两段古兰经。  
厄齐尔很投入，事实上每次做祷告时他都觉得世上只有他一个人在对着真主说话。无论是在家，在训练基地还是在人声鼎沸的球场，他都能做到心无旁骛地进行到最后。但是那天，他却在第一段快要结束时，注意到一个同样刻意压低的声音，从他身后不远处传来。  
厄齐尔没有停止自己的诵读，与此同时他听到另一个声音逐渐与他的发声重叠。他可以发誓他并没有刻意调整自己的节奏，但最后他们齐声完成了第二段的大部分内容，紧接着一同沉默。  
等到厄齐尔默诵完后面的两段经文，他急切地想要知道还有谁在这里。当他正焦急地转来转去时，穆斯塔菲打开了手机背面的灯，给了厄齐尔方向。这时厄齐尔才想起来，勒夫说过今天会有新面孔过来。  
“你好厄齐尔，我是新来的施科德兰·穆斯塔菲。”对方在厄齐尔走向他的同时上前伸出手说。  
厄齐尔握住穆斯塔菲温热的手回答着，“你好，叫我梅苏特就好。我也可以叫你施……”穆斯塔菲对此早已习以为常，他友善的笑容缓解了厄齐尔的小尴尬，“穆斯蒂吧，佩尔说这样好听又好记。当然了，好记是好记，好听就不一定了。”  
本就是一句玩笑话，穆斯塔菲没想到厄齐尔会紧张地向他保证道：“好听！穆斯蒂这个名字真的很好听！你就算不信佩尔也要信我！”  
巴伊亚州的繁星映在厄齐尔的眼里璀璨得叫人移不开视线。明明四周暗得几乎看不清任何事物，可穆斯塔菲却在那个瞬间觉得自己掉进了斑斓的海洋。他不自觉地抿起嘴角微笑，笃定地对着厄齐尔点了点头。  
穆斯塔菲看到厄齐尔满意地笑着，发自内心的纯粹。  
“你怎么想到来这做祷告呢？”很显然，穆斯塔菲和自己一样是个穆斯林，厄齐尔想。  
穆斯塔菲来的时候厄齐尔已经在了，他想恐怕厄齐尔这几日都是在这做祷告的，于是说：“抱歉打扰到你。只是白天路过这觉得这里挺好，米洛他们睡了之后就过来了。”  
厄齐尔看起来没有一点不开心的样子，拍拍他的肩膀说：“没关系，以后我们都可以一起。快回屋吧，这么冷你也不多穿点出来，感冒了该怎么办。”边说边把穆斯塔菲往宿舍的方向拉，后者猜厄齐尔应该是有点怕冷。

“嘿！梅苏特，怎么就你一个人？穆斯蒂呢？”德拉克斯勒见厄齐尔神情呆滞地在走廊里晃悠凑上去问。  
厄齐尔被吓了一跳，嫌弃地看着他说：“睡着了，一会儿我吃完把晚饭给他捎上去。”  
德拉克斯勒话题一转，“说起来，刚开始的时候没人相信阿森纳真的想要穆斯蒂，”说到这，德拉克斯勒坏笑着问，“我看那些媒体一个劲地报道你多次打电话进行劝说，我说你不会真的给穆斯蒂打了好几个电话吧？”  
厄齐尔舔舔嘴唇，一副'没错就是这样'的表情。  
德拉克斯勒张了半天嘴愣是一句话都没说出来，厄齐尔看他的样子捂肚子笑了半天。  
笑够之后，厄齐尔说：“好吧，其实也没那么夸张，我只给他打过两通电话。”  
德拉克斯勒撇嘴，“对你而言，一通就很罕见了。”厄齐尔挑眉看他，“怎么？你有什么不满吗？”  
“哪敢啊！这阿森纳可真厉害，忽悠人的功力越来越厉害了，连你都开始成帮凶了。”  
“我怎么就成帮凶了？你不也干过这事。”  
“你敢说你续约的事定下来了？我才不信穆斯蒂知道这档子事。”  
厄齐尔选完自助在餐厅的角落坐下，郑重其事地说：“他知道。”在厄齐尔对面落坐的德拉克斯勒再一次被惊得下巴快要掉下来了。  
“那他怎么还……”  
厄齐尔敏锐地觉察到有什么不对，他抬眼问：“你这话是什么意思？”  
德拉克斯勒连忙说：“我忘了你们温格老爷子了，阿森纳不光你一个人有吸引力，我的错。”道理虽然没错，但厄齐尔总觉得德拉克斯勒看起来有点心虚。  
后来他们聊了几部新上映的电影，厄齐尔吃完饭拒绝了穆勒再次找他打牌的提议，抱着餐盒往楼上走去。

**_Chapter 05_**  
  
厄齐尔回屋放下晚饭，注意到手机提示灯闪个不停。他解锁后发现佩尔给他发了短信，问他有关穆斯塔菲的事。他简单回了一下，接着躺在床上打起游戏。  
没一会，穆斯塔菲半裸着上身从浴室里出来了。厄齐尔头也不抬地说：“桌上是晚饭，也不知道你想吃什么，我捡了我爱吃的给你带的，随便吃点吧。”  
穆斯塔菲说完谢谢后，先是找了件训练服套上，然后才坐在床上吃起来。  
厄齐尔这局输了，索性把手柄扔到一边注意起穆斯塔菲。  
“你饭量不会就这么小吧？”厄齐尔将信将疑地问。  
穆斯塔菲有点不好意思地说：“我大概是被意大利和西班牙的那些美食给惯坏了。”  
厄齐尔凑到他身前说：“这样可不行，以后到了伦敦你该绝食了。”  
穆斯塔菲显得有些哭笑不得，“有那么难吃？”厄齐尔笑而不语，穆斯塔菲突然觉得自己上的是条黑船。不过好在，他起码还有香喷喷的鱿鱼可以吃。

“我听佩尔说你现在就开始找房子了？”  
穆斯塔菲知道厄齐尔想问什么，他放下叉子说：“趁着还有时间先找个适合的公寓不是更好吗？如果来不及了我再先回家住两天。”  
“嗯……也好。不过这样一来你过几天会很辛苦。”厄齐尔关切地说。  
“但以后会少很多麻烦。”  
“其实你也可以先住我那，反正我家就我一个人。”  
“谢了，不过我看暂时还不需要。”  
后来他们又聊了一些关于阿森纳的近况，穆斯塔菲感觉得到厄齐尔确实非常喜欢他现在所属的环境和那些与他一同驰骋并且也将会和自己成为朋友的那些队友。

他想能拥有这些本身已经很不错了，他不该再为那些虚无缥缈的东西感到迷茫。  
他可以体验梅苏特口中的一切，这不是人人都可以有的机会。佩尔虽然没有明确指出这一点，但穆斯塔菲从他点到为止的话里嗅出了警告的意味。  
但无论和梅苏特有多少关系，听完温格一席话，想去阿森纳都是很正常的。  
可穆斯塔菲依旧不想把这些区分得太开。

查房的工作人员关灯之后，他们直接上床准备入睡。穆斯塔菲在心里默念：像这样的机会，以后还有很多……等他好不容易意识模糊到似乎进入了梦乡的时候，他听见梅苏特闷闷的声音透过被子传来。  
“穆斯蒂，你睡着了吗？”  
“还没……”其实根本不是。  
“我之前问你可以提一个要求的时候，你为什么……不催我快点续约呢？”  
这下穆斯塔菲彻底清醒了，“是你以为我会这么要求，还是你想要我这么要求？”  
“我只是好奇……”  
穆斯塔菲也不想太苛刻，虽然他为此感到气愤。他翻身朝着厄齐尔的方向说：“正常人都不会提这种要求，除非他病得不轻。”说完还在心里品味了一遍这句话，自认很完美毫无破绽。  
“嗯……我当时也不知道自己怎么想的。”那天在电话里脱口而出这句话的时候，厄齐尔几乎立刻就后悔了。所以他才一直这么讨厌打电话的。好在穆斯塔菲并没要求什么难办的事情，只是有点奇怪。

穆斯塔菲说：“只要赛前你别再一个人做祷告就成。”  
厄齐尔陷入沉睡前的最后一个念头是：难道本来不就该如此吗？

Fin.

**_盆友们，新年快乐~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> 前面提到灵感来源于一张赛前慕斯鱼一同做祷告的照片↓
> 
> [ **点这里看图** ](http://imglf.nosdn.127.net/img/UHpjWXA4UkhRNGZONFg4aWF6eTNWRWorU3F5dkpuMzM0K2hBaE9pR3pYYXhOYlBybnNsMHJBPT0.jpg?=imageView&thumbnail=500x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg%7Cwatermark&type=2)


End file.
